


Peek-A-Boo

by drsquee



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Oral Sex, Pining, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee
Summary: An interrupted moment of privacy opens up the door of progression for Fluttershy and Discords relationship.Set in EQG AU.
Relationships: Discord & Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Discord/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Peek-A-Boo

**Author's Note:**

> So, remember how it used to take all the elements of harmony to summon discord, but later on he started appearing when called instead? What if a certain best friend called his name at the wrong time?
> 
> Thus, this fic was born.
> 
> The first chapter focuses on coming to terms w/their feelings, the second will focus on their first time together. 
> 
> If you are under 18, please do not read. The material in this fic will be very sexually explicit.

“But I still don’t see WHY I can’t just pop over there RIGHT NOW. I mean, I know we all agreed on four o clock, but surely it wont do anyone any harm for me to pick you up three hours early right?”.

Fluttershy covered her mouth with her hand, muffling her amusement as Discord grinned at her cheekily from her phone screen. She set her phone on the kitchen worktop at face height then began to distribute animal food into several bowls. “As much as I love having you over Discord, I still have some things to do before we all meet up. I’m sure you can handle a couple more hours”. Her voiced turned coy. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to be accused of keeping you all to myself now would I?”.

Discord’s expression wavered, obviously trying not to smile as he sighed in feigned annoyance. “C'mon Shy-boots, lemme come over and help! It’ll go faster if I use my magic, and then we can enjoy a nice cup of tea together before we meet up with your friends!”.

“OUR friends" Fluttershy corrected, trying not to sigh when Discord rolled his eyes. “Just because I’m your best friend, doesn’t mean the others aren’t your friends too".

Discord grumbled then stroked a hand over his face and beard, his expression turning pleading. “Are you absolutely, positively SURE I can’t come to you instead?”.

Fluttershy bit her lip at his wheedling tone and pout, keeping her eyes firmly on the task in front of her. She knew if she looked at him, she would cave in. He always knew just how to make her crumble. “I’m sorry Discord...”

He sighed theatrically. “Alright, I understand. Hard for me not to want you for myself though; we do have such fun together, you and I".

She smiled widely at him, appreciating the compliment, even if it was slightly biased, coming from Discord. She wasn’t sure she had ever been called “fun" before, it wasn’t something she was usually synonymous with. “Are you sure you aren’t confusing me with Pinkie Pie? Or even Sunset Shimmer? You two do seem to be getting along well". Fluttershy hoped she had managed to keep the tremor out of her voice as she said the words but kept her back to the camera, not trusting her expression and inwardly wincing at herself for even mentioning them.

Discord scoffed behind her. “A manic pixie girl is not always as fun as they’re made out to be...Sunset is an entirely different matter however; its not every day you meet someone who has been in a similar situation as yourself”.

Fluttershy's insides suddenly felt heavy, hands faltering as she served up some bird food into a tiny dish. She squeezed her eyes shut, battling down her rising emotions and took a deep breath before turning back to the camera, plastering a smile on her face. “I’d love to keep chatting, but I really should go so I can finish up my chores and be on time for our meeting. I’ll see you soon though".

Discord’s face fell slightly and she couldn’t help but feel bad. She hated saying no to him, she knew how lonely he had been before they had become friends, but she couldn’t neglect her responsibilities. “How about-" she started, smiling when she saw Discord’s ears wiggle. “-if you’d like, you can come and pick me up half an hour before our meeting time? We wont be able to have tea, but at least we’ll have some time together".

Discord squinted at her. “An hour" he replied, his voice low as he tried to bargain with her, the sound of it giving her goosebumps even as she stared back at him unimpressed.

She lidded her own eyes. “Forty-five minutes" she reasoned, Discord humming in thought before snapping his fingers. “Alright, you got a deal. Forty-five minutes it is, M'lady" he grinned and stuck his hand out, the appendage disappearing on camera and suddenly appearing out of a portal next to her in the kitchen, making her jump in fright. She giggled and shook his hand, Discord squeezing her hand slightly tighter for a moment before letting go and disappearing, the portal closing with a pop behind it.

Discord sighed on the camera, wriggling his fingers as he looked at his hand. “You have no idea how tempting it was to pull you through that portal just now...I guess you really did reform me" he grumbled, Fluttershy smiling at him. “You were already a good guy Discord...you just needed someone to give you a chance. Besides, things are better now, right?” she asked, Discord going quiet as an expression that Fluttershy couldn’t describe came over him. “Yes...they are" he said quietly, Fluttershy turning to question him when something furry brushed up against her ankle, startling her and making her look down.

Angel bunny was pressed up against her foot, rubbing his head against her ankle, Fluttershy cooing at him as she stooped to pick him up. “Just in time, look who came to say goodbye!” she said affectionately, hugging Angel to her and stroking his ears. She gripped his paw gently and made it wave at Discord. “Say bye-bye to Discord Angel!”.

Discord glared at Angel murderously. “Goodbye you little shit" he growled, Fluttershy tutting at him.

“Discord! Honestly, what has Angel ever done to you?” she asked, cradling the ball of fluff to her chest gently.

“He knows EXACTLY what he’s done" he replied, his expression turning even more menacing, Fluttershy rolling her eyes as she set Angel back down onto the kitchen floor.

“Alright well, I’ll see you soon then. Bye for now" she said, wiggling her fingers at the camera.

“Ta-ta for now dear. And remember! If you change your mind, just whisper my name and I’ll be there in a snap!” he snapped his fingers and Fluttershy heard a crash in the background, Discord flinching and looking behind him before flapping his hand nonchalantly. “Eh, it’ll be fine. Offers still open!”.

“I’ll remember. Bye now!” she waved again, hanging up the call once Discord had waved back. She instantly wilted against the kitchen worktop, groaning in embarrassment as she covered her face with her hands. “Oh what is wrong with me!?”.

Angel twitched his nose at her as she raked her hands through her hair, biting her lip hard as she looked down at him. Ugh she felt so embarrassed! She must’ve looked so ridiculous, acting coy and teasing! What was she thinking?! And bringing up Pinkie and Sunset?? As if she needed reminding that there were others more suited for him. 

Fluttershy bent and scooped Angel back into her arms, petting him gently and trying to quell her anxiety. “I’m so stupid Angel...Discord would never want to be with someone so...” she sighed and rubbed her face in Angel’s downy fur, the tiny bunny nuzzling her back, sensing her discomfort. She held him for a few moments longer than set him down along with his food and water which he began to eat greedily, Fluttershy giving him a fond smile before grabbing the rest of the animal food and heading outside.

She fed her chickens and put up new feeders for the birds before checking in on the surrounding burrow and the various creatures that lived nearby. Her thoughts however, never wandered far from Discord and she found herself gazing off and losing her attention more and more as she went about her chores. Her imagination began to run away with her, drifting first from embarrassment and foolishness, into more intimate and erotic images and soon she found herself feeling aroused, unable to focus. Checking her watch, Fluttershy noted that she had some spare time, somehow managing to complete her chores despite the fog of lust that had taken hold. She fidgeted, playing with her hair before deciding to throw caution to the wind, checking the doors and windows were locked before heading to her bedroom.

Shutting her bedroom door, Fluttershy went and sat on the edge of her bed, fidgeting before laying down, glancing at the window to make sure the curtains were shut. She closed her eyes, biting her lip when an image of Discord popped straight into her head, creasing her brow as she unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall open.

She imagined his devious smirk – the one he always wore when he'd successfully made people go mad with his twisted logic - and touched her own lace covered breast, squeezing gently, a shiver of arousal running through her body and making her squirm. Spreading her legs slightly, Fluttershy pulled up her skirt and slid a hand between her legs and over her panties, squeezing her breast slightly harder. She imagined his piercing red eyes, his smirk growing wider and pulled the cup of her bra down, freeing her breast completely from its confines. She pinched her nipple, then did it again when she realised it had felt good, pressing her hand harder against her panties as she slid it back and forth, hips moving slightly of their own accord to create more friction. Making a noise of need in her throat, Fluttershy turned her head to press her face partially into the pillow.

Sweet Celestia, how did he always do this to her?

Ever since they'd first met, she’d thought he was handsome, even if they’d been on opposites sides. She'd always liked tall guys. But then they’d become friends and everything had changed, become more intense.

Charming, witty, with a wide, easy smile, Discord always had a way of making her laugh and she couldn’t help but smile every time he popped into their lives. Sometimes literally.

Fluttershy wasn’t sure when exactly her feelings had turned into something more; looking back, she thought it must’ve been gradual, growing more and more with each encounter. And now...

Well, just look at where she was.

Fluttershy bit her lip, closing her eyes as she slid her hand up and inside of her panties, inhaling slightly as she slid her fingers over the soft folds of her clit and labia, feeling wetness as her fingers reached her pussy. Pushing a finger inside, she inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly as she moved it in and out before pushing in a second, a noise in her throat escaping before she slid her fingers out and back up to her clit, rubbing it slowly, feeling the excitement building.

She imagined being wrapped in his arms, the way he would crowd around her when they hugged, as if he was trying to wrap his whole self around her tiny frame and whimpered, remembering the few times he had helped her when he'd been teaching her how to knit. He'd sat behind her, his hands on hers as he showed her the steps, his voice warm and low in her ear and she whined out loud, rubbing her clit slightly harder as she slapped her other hand over her mouth, trying to stifle herself.

He was always so gentle with her, as if she were a flower made of glass and Fluttershy couldn’t help but wonder if he would be as gentle with her in bed as he was out of it. Would he hold her tenderly? Run his fingers over her skin as light as a whisper? Or would he let a little bit of that inner chaos out and make her burn as fiercely as his eyes did when he was angry, pin her down and...

A spike of pleasure and Fluttershy cried out, the hand that was clutched over her mouth now finding it’s way to her pillow, gripping it tightly as she pressed her head back into it.

Her orgasm was almost there, so close so close, oh sweet moon just a little bit more, that was all she needed, just a little bit more. His hands, his eyes, his voice... “Nngh Dis....Discord...” she panted, arching her back as she let go of the pillow, clutching her breast as she raised a leg, foot pushing and sliding against the covers as she tried to create more friction. “Discord!”

“There’s no need to shout my dear, I did mention that all you had to do was HNGGHHK?!"

There was a sound of smashing and Fluttershy's eyes flew open, turning to look at the sound. Discord was floating in the middle of her bedroom, gawping at her with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open in shock with the remains of his tea set now in pieces scattered around the floor.

Yelping, Fluttershy pulled her hand from between her legs and sat up, pulling her shirt back over to try and cover herself. “DONT LOOK!” she shrieked, throwing her pillow at Discord before pulling her legs up to her body, trying to hide.

The pillow hit Discord in the face, who flinched and caught it, blinking rapidly at the pillow then back at Fluttershy, who had now grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around herself, covering her from head to toe. “Fluttershy-"

The blanket mound curled in on itself, growing more ball like, Discord floating forwards an inch as he looked at Fluttershy worryingly. “Fluttershy...ah-"

The mound jumped as if he’d prodded it with a stick then, quicker than Discord could snap his fingers, the huddled Fluttershy jumped off the bed and scurried across the room into the adjoining bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Discord blinked once, then again before dropping the pillow and hurrying to the door, knocking on it. “Fluttershy? Fluttershy dear...please open the door". Discord pressed his ear up against the door, straining to hear anything beyond it, closing his eyes when there was only silence. “My dear?”.

There was a whimper followed by the sound of sniffling and it broke his heart. “Fluttershy?”.

“Please...please go away".

Discord opened his eyes wide, fear gripping him inside. He put a hand to the door then pulled it away, as it if burned him. “Fluttershy-".

“Please...please just....” her words were cut off by a sob and Discord almost wrenched the door off its hinges there and then.

Instead, he took a step back and stared at the door in anguish, wanting and yet restraining at the same time. He drooped sadly and snapped his fingers, vanishing the smashed tea set then quietly left the room, pulling his phone from his pocket as he shut the door behind him gently.

“Hey Sunset, it’s me. Look I...I need your help".

* * *

**Three days later.**

Fluttershy smiled as her friends laughed at one of Pinkie Pie's jokes, the corners of her mouth trembling weakly before they sank down into an unhappy grimace, her friends thankfully turned back to their conversation before any of them saw.

It had been three days since the incident with Discord and Fluttershy had still not spoken to him, despite the various messages he'd left on her phone. Every time his name had popped up on her phone, all she could think of was the look on his face when he'd seen her and hot shame had run through her, twisting her guts and making her want to hide.

When Sunset Shimmer and the girls had all turned up at her cottage she had been mortified, keeping herself locked in her bathroom until Rainbow Dash had assured her that Discord had left and that it was only her and Fluttershy in her room; the others waiting in the living room worriedly. Eventually she'd managed to stutter out the truth to Rainbow Dash and even that had been humiliating; she couldn’t even begin to think of explaining herself to Discord.

But...Fluttershy missed him.

And that thought made her even more miserable, slumping down slightly as she walked. She missed their afternoon tea, their shared laughter, his warm smile.

When he'd finally stopped messaging her that morning, a wave of relief had rushed through her, followed quickly by sadness. She really did want to see him.

Sighing, Fluttershy looked up and saw Rainbow Dash looking back at her, her brow creased with worry. Smiling tremulously, Fluttershy gave her a little wave, trying to stave off any awkward questions when Rainbow Dash's eyes widened, turning panicked, making Fluttershy stop in surprise. Her breath stopped short when hands came down to rest firmly on her shoulders.

“There you are" a satisfied voice growled in her ear, Fluttershy’s eyes widening in fright. “We need to talk".

“Fluttershy!”

“Oh don’t mind us! We’re just long overdue a chat is all! I’ll have her back in one piece!”

And before Rainbow Dash could even blink, there was a snap! And the pair disappeared.

* * *

Fluttershy was pressed up against a wall, her eyes wide and body trembling as she stared down at the mismatched shoes of Discord, unable to lift her head or speak or do anything at all. She could hear her friends shouting her name close by and wanted to call out to them, to let them know she was ok; but when she went to open her mouth no sound came out so she closed it instead.

Discord had snap-travelled them to a nearby hidden alley-way then crowded her until she'd backed up against the wall, blocking her from leaving.

And then, nothing.

He'd not said a word but Fluttershy could feel his eyes on her, the tension palpable.

Nervous, she brought her hands up to stroke at a lock of her hair and bit her lip when she heard him sigh deeply.

“You’ve been avoiding me".

Fluttershy's hands faltered slightly before resuming their stroking, almost tugging her hair. “Y-yes" she answered quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

There was a huff, Fluttershy feeling the hot breath against the top of her head. “You wound me. I thought we were friends....BEST friends. I thought we could tell each other anything. EVERYTHING".

Fluttershy bit her lip hard, feeling panic well up inside her as tears began to form. “We are....we do. I’m mean...I-".

“It’s sort of expected when you’re the avatar of Chaos to be avoided by most people my dear...but never by YOU”.

Her breath hitched and she clenched her eyes shut, trying to stave off the tears. This was already so hard, so MORTIFYING, why would he make this so much more difficult!?

Discord leaned closer, crowding her in more so, Fluttershy curling into herself and turning her face so her hair hid her expression. He tilted his head as he looked down at her, wondering how far to push before she would cave. He really didn’t want to do this, knew how uncomfortable he was making her but it had to be done. They NEEDED to talk. After what he'd seen....

His face went hot as the memory of it rose up in his mind, mouth becoming dry as Discord stared down at her. His eyes flicked unconsciously further down, following the column of her throat and collarbone until he realised he was staring down her shirt and quickly looked back to the brick wall behind her, fingers flexing against the stone.

Sweet Celestia, the anticipation was killing him. It was it's own strange brand of chaos, practically making the air vibrate with tension and it was driving him wild.

Licking his lips, Discord refocused his attention on Fluttershy, lifting a hand to touch her when Fluttershy's phone began to ring, both jumping at the sudden sound.

Discord blinked then made a noise of annoyance, taking a step away and folding his arms. “Might as well answer it...wouldn’t want to be responsible for one of your friends having a conniption" he mocked, stroking his goatee in annoyance.

Fluttershy rummaged in her bag for her phone and pulled it out, biting her lip as she stared at the screen before hanging up the call and putting the phone back in her bag, letting it hang limply from her grasp.

Discord stared at her bewilderingly. “...they’ll worry".

Fluttershy nodded. “I know" she answered quietly, still staring at the floor as if it would swallow her whole.

He took a step toward her, eyes flicking to her bag as it made a series of bleeps. “...they’ll think I’ve done something horrible to you...".

Fluttershy shook her head vehemently, her hair flying around her face. “They won’t, I just...we...I need...”

Discord took a step closer, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Now that was interesting.

Fluttershy never NEEDED things. She was much too giving; her element making her think of everybody else’s needs before her own, something he had chided her for in the past in spite of the fact that he had benefitted from that particular trait of hers.

A Fluttershy that needed things...

He stepped closer, Fluttershy straightening up, her posture stiff and expression wary as she now stared at his stomach, eyes flicking back and forth. “Well?...”

“I just....I just wanted-" Fluttershy stammered, hands wringing the strap of her bag tightly before squeezing her eyes shut. “I wanted to say I’m sorry!”

Discord stared down at her as tears began to slide down Fluttershy's cheeks, Fluttershy letting her bag drop to the floor as she wiped desperately at them. “I...I was just so...so ashamed...th-th-that you saw me...duh-doing that” she sniffled, wringing her hands together. “I just-just couldn’t...couldn’t face you...I wanted to see you but I couldn’t bear to...I dih-didnt want to ruin...our...our...”. Fluttershy suddenly slumped, looking the picture of misery. “But I’ve already ruined everything by even thinking of you like that".

“How long?”

Fluttershy blinked then - for the first time since he’d cornered her in the alleyway - looked up at him, eyes wide and glassy with unshed tears. “Pardon?”

“Exactly how long have you been thinking of me like that?” Discord asked, his voice low and his eyes lidded as he studied her, Fluttershy blinking dumbly for a moment before she averted her eyes, her cheeks turning red.

“I...I’m...nuh-not sure...”

Discord couldn’t help but smirk as he leaned down to murmur into her ear. “I wonder...if you’ve been thinking that way about me...longer than I have about you?”

Fluttershy stilled, sure she must have heard wrong, that he was teasing her as he was want to do...

A hand touched her cheek and she started, turquoise eyes flicking up to meet a flash of ruby red before lips pressed against hers and her mind went blank, inhaling sharply through her nose in surprise. Her hands went to his chest, resting at first then gripping the lapels of his coat as she melted into his kiss, reciprocating with a soft kiss of her own.

Discord’s self-restraint was on the verge of snapping, only just managing to rein himself in as he slid his arms around her waist, feeling the way her body moved under his touch as she stood on her tiptoe, trying to press herself closer to him. Well, that he could easily remedy.

Sliding his hands down over her ass (and oh yes, they would definitely revisit that), he smoothed down her skirt before he curled his hands around her thighs and hoisted her up, bringing her up to his level and pushing her firmly up against the wall.

Fluttershy gave a little surprised squeak into his mouth, breaking their kiss even as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. “Oh my" she uttered softly, her cheeks turning pink as Discord smirked, his snaggletooth hanging over his bottom lip.

“If this is how we ruin our friendship, then I’m thinking we should completely DEVASTATE it" he growled, Fluttershy huffing a small laugh despite the concern which marred her face.

“Don’t say that" she admonished gently, stroking the hair at the nape of his neck idly, unknowingly making shivers run down his spine. “I was so scared of losing you...I still am" she admitted, biting her lip as tears welled again. “I can’t bear the thought of losing you".

“Honestly Fluttershy, do you really think I’m going to go anywhere, after everything we’ve been through together?” Discord asked, eyes lidded and eyebrow raised, tightening his hold on her ever so slightly to emphasise his point, her already blush-stained cheeks darkening. “Well...no but I ah...um...”

She went quiet, Discord studying her for a moment before sighing dramatically. “You might have a way with animals my dear but certainly not with words hmm?”.

Fluttershy frowned and pulled her arms back from around his neck, folding them in annoyance. “That’s a bit unfair...you’re not exactly great with saying how you feel either".

Making a noise, Discord shifted her in his arms. Goodness but she was tiny - and so light - he could carry her all day. Probably due to her innate Pegasus powers. “Point taken. Let’s remedy that now shall we?”.

With a snap of his fingers, a chaise couch appeared behind him, Discord lowering himself onto it with Fluttershy still sitting on him, hands now on her hips instead of under her thighs as Fluttershy gripped hold of his jacket once more to steady herself. “Better? Ok, would you like to go first or shall I?”

Fluttershy fidgeted, very aware of where they were and looked around. “Ahh, Discord-"

“You’re right, I should go first” Discord interrupted, clearing his throat and pulling out a pair of reading glasses, putting them on then pulling out small neatly stacked cue cards. “Dearest Fluttershy, how do I love thee? Let me count the ways....one Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi-"

Chuckling, Fluttershy leaned forward and placed a finger on his lips, stopping him in his tracks. “Discord...I’m sorry about what happened...I should’ve been honest about my feelings for you; I was so caught up in the thought of losing you, that I didn’t stop and realise I was losing you by trying to avoid the issue". She sat back, looking contrite as she played with a lock of her hair, eyes focused on the buttons of his jacket. “I thought if you knew that I...thought about you that way, you wouldn’t want to be friends anymore. Because you didn’t feel the same way I feel about you”. She paused then took a deep breath, looking at him in the eye. “Discord I...I like you. Really, really like you” she blushed madly as she spoke, hunching over as if to ward off an attack. “But I...I understand if you just want to stay friends".

Discord's wide-eyed grin was instantly wiped from his face, replaced with a look of exasperation, his glasses and cue cards disappearing with a pop. “Really?! Even now??!” he asked, flailing at their position, Fluttershy pouting slightly. “Well I wouldn’t want you to feel like your obligated to...I’d hate to think you were doing all this because you felt sorry for me...” she said, her pout turning into sadness.

Discord's brow creased, looking at her worriedly. Tightening his grip on her hips, he sat up and pulled her closer, lidding his eyes as she blinked down at him then pressing a soft kiss to her lips, moving away before she could fully reciprocate. “I love you. I love you so much Fluttershy. You gave me a chance when no one else would. You’ve never wanted anything from me but my friendship but I would gladly give you my heart and more and I would never believe it was enough”. He grinned widely, the scarf that was tied to his belt loops beginning to wag like a tail in the air behind him. “You make me want to be a better man! Wait...better draconequus? Creature?”. He squinted, trying to think of the right word then shrugged helplessly. “A better...everything“.

Fluttershy stared at him as if taking a moment to process his words. Then her cheeks went pink, her eyes twinkling and shining as she gave him the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen. “Discord...” she said, her voice wispy and dreamy, his own cheeks heating up at her tone. She cupped his face then leaned in, touching her forehead to his and closed her eyes, her whole body relaxing into his.

For a moment they sat together, basking in the moment together. Then Fluttershy opened her eyes to look into his and something electric passed between them. He moved to kiss her but they both jumped in surprise when his phone started to ring out loudly, groaning in annoyance as he pulled it from his trouser pocket and looked at the screen. “Did you know your friends have absolutely THE worst timing in the world?”

Fluttershy chuckled and mouthed the words “OUR FRIENDS" as he answered, opening his mouth and changing his voice to sound more like a recording. “You’ve reached Discord's voicemail. I’m not answering because I don’t want to-"

“DISCORD! I KNOW YOU’RE THERE! WHERE’S FLUTTERSHY!?”

Discord grimaced and held the phone from his ear as Rainbow Dash's indignant shriek almost blew his eardrum. “I’m terribly sorry my dear Dash, but you’ll have to call back later, I’m afraid I’m a little busy".

“Don’t mess with me Discord! Where. Is. Fluttershy!?”

Discord looked at Fluttershy and grinned wickedly. “Being busied".

There was a strangled gasp on the other end of the phone, Fluttershy’s cheeks turning pink as she leaned in to take the phone from him. He held it away and instead stole a kiss, purring in his throat as she reciprocated then making a noise of disappointment when she used the distraction to take the phone from him, breaking the kiss to answer her friends. “Hello?”.

Discord pouted then wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, resting his head on her chest and closing his eyes as he listened to her heart beating, Fluttershy absentmindedly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck again as she reassured her friends. “No no, Dashie, I’m fine, everything’s fine, please don’t worry...” she soothed, biting her lip as she listened to her friends, Discord letting the conversation fade out as they talked.

Her voice was so soothing, her actions so calm and collected, yet underneath her heart beat out a rhythm unlike anything he'd ever heard. He listened as it mixed with the hum of her voice, revelling in their closeness. He was vaguely surprised at how quickly and easily they had both slipped into the intimate actions and affections of two people in a romantic relationship but the more he thought about it, the more unsurprised he became. Their camaraderie had always been easy; had come naturally to them, almost like breathing.

Sweet moon, he was horny.

Discord’s brow creased, his grip tightening on her. He'd been harbouring thoughts such as this for a while now but would never have imagined that they might be reciprocated and had therefore not acted on them, despite his usual inclination to do what he pleased regardless of consequence.

But Fluttershy was different, he cared for her above all others and he couldn’t put what they’d built together at risk. But now after what he knew...what he'd SEEN, well...

“Discord?”

Discord shifted to look up at her but could only see her chin and the soft skin of her lips. He would kiss her for days if given the chance. “Mmm?”.

“Everyone says they’ll meet us at the donut shop, is that ok?”.

He yawned and sat back reluctantly. “I suppose I could do with some sugar”. He let go of her, stretching his arms wide, throwing a smirk her way as he felt his spine crack slightly. “I think I’m going to need all the energy I can get now that were dating".

Fluttershy blinked at him then turned her head away, hiding her face with her hair as she clambered off his lap and stood up. “Dating...yeah".

Discord cocked an eyebrow at her, kicking his legs up onto the chair and crossing them at the ankle, leaning back to fully recline on it. “Something amiss?”.

Fluttershy retrieved her bag then turned to him with a sheepish look on her face. “No no, not at all it’s just I...I’ve never dated anyone before, it’s all....new to me, hearing that". She tapped her chin looking thoughtful. “ We’re...boyfriend and girlfriend. You’re my...boyfriend" she said, a small pleased look on her face as she spoke the words aloud. Saying it still sounded strange but it somehow made everything feel more real.

Discord grinned widely then stood, getting rid of the couch with a snap of his fingers as he advanced towards her, looming over her in a way that made her pupils dilate splendidly as she looked up at him. “Although I have to admit, I am more partial to the term...lovers" he purred, Fluttershy’s cheeks turning a wonderful shade of pink as she looked up at him, her eyes lidding as they dropped to stare at his mouth instead.

“I....I kinda like it too" she murmured, reaching up to stroke his goatee and oh honestly, it was starting to get embarrassing how quickly he was getting turned on by her.

Threading his fingers in her hair, Discord cupped the back of her head and bent to kiss her, Fluttershy readily meeting his lips in a way that conveyed just how much she was growing to welcome his kisses. Her arms went around his neck as he moved his mouth over hers, deepening their kiss as he slid his other arm around her waist. He waited a moment before tentatively sliding his tongue across her lips, making a pleased noise when Fluttershy copied him, becoming bolder. Discord let the arm around her waist slip down and cupped her ass, pulling her closer to him as he did so, Fluttershy making a noise in her throat that sent a shiver from the top of his horns to the soles of his feet, their kiss and actions becoming messier and oh, wasn’t this becoming delightfully chaotic....

Fluttershy broke their kiss, resting her head on his chest and panting heavily, Discord leaning his head against hers, his eyes lidded and heavy with lust. “Fluttershy...”

“We...we should go...our friends...the shop...people in the street...”.

Discord glanced at the alley-way entrance and sure enough, people passing in the street were slowing down, glancing at them and whispering to each other. His spell to conceal them must have been starting to wear off as he lost concentration.

Kissing the top of her head, Discord let go of her and stepped away, Fluttershy looking up at him worriedly. “As you wish, my dear. Excuse me a moment would you?”.

He turned and walked a few steps away, keeping his back to her as he spread his arms wide then snapped his fingers, buckets of ice water appearing above him and tipping themselves upside down, emptying their freezing contents all over him. Discord yelped and sucked in a hard breath, wheezing slightly as the cold doused him and quenched any desire he might’ve previously felt.

The buckets disappeared and he turned to grin at Fluttershy, who was staring at him in surprise, hugging himself as he began to shiver. “Sh-sh-shall wuh-we?” he stammered, walking awkwardly to the entrance of the alleyway, Fluttershy hoisting her bag onto her shoulder and following after him quickly as she looked at him worriedly. “Shouldn’t we find you a towel?” she asked as he took off his horned headband, wringing it out like a sponge and sending water running. “Or somewhere warm for you to dry off?”.

“No need" he replied absently, smoothing back his hair before replacing his headband then snapping his fingers. Steam began to rise off him and he sighed happily as his clothes became warm and dry again. “Much better” he said, patting himself down and straightening his sleeves and shirt as Fluttershy smiled at him, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear as they walked together down the street.

People gave them strange looks as they walked but Fluttershy hardly noticed, attributing most of them to the fact that Discord was still giving off steam, which started to die down after a few minutes before disappearing completely.

She bit her lip, summoning her courage and closed her eyes, reaching out and curling her hand around his own, interlocking their fingers. Discord looked at her in surprise, noting the redness of her cheeks and the way she had her head tilted just so that her hair was a curtain to hide her eyes, his own face heating up as she gave his hand a small squeeze. She heard him mutter something about filling his pockets with ice which made her chuckle, leaning into him slightly as they walked.

They soon reached Joe's Donut shop, Fluttershy slowing her steps when she saw the sign, spying her friends sat together in a booth through the window. Discord noticed her lagging steps and stopped, turning to look at her. “Problem?”.

“I...I’m just...nervous" she confessed, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt even as her fingers tightened on his hand, as if afraid he would disappear if she let go. “What...what are we going to say?”.

“We don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to" he replied, turning to her fully, Fluttershy looking up at him as his voice turned serious. “We could just tell them we talked, we made up, everything is ok between us now. It’s the truth, after all".

Fluttershy frowned at him. “You don’t want to tell them we're....dating?” she asked, her voice softening on the word ‘dating'.

Discord sighed and looked at their interlocked hands. “That is completely up to you, my dear”. He pulled her close, slipping an arm around her waist and lowering his voice. “Myself? I want to shout it from the rooftops. I want everyone to know exactly who has my heart, lock and key”. He booped her nose then let go of her and stepped back. “But I know you aren’t as...well, ‘showy' as I am, dearest” he said, grinning as the tail of his coat turned into peacock feathers, flaring them slightly before making them disappear. “So I would not mind if you wanted to keep it between us for a while".

Fluttershy bit her lip and looked away, playing with a lock of her hair as she thought about it, her brow creasing slightly. After what felt like an eternity, she shook her head. “I want to...to tell them. I’m not ashamed of us, I don’t have anything to hide". She became bashful, her cheeks reddening. “I...is that ok with you?”.

Discord grinned widely and stepped in close to her, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her into a hug. “Of course my dear!”. He kissed her forehead lightly. “Anything for you.”

Fluttershy smiled back up at him, leaning up on her tiptoe to press a light kiss against his lips. “I love you".

Oh, she had him. Whether she knew it completely or not, he would always be hers. The very thought of her not being in his life terrified him to the core and yet, a part of him knew he did not deserve her. Did not deserve her warmth, her kindness, her love. She soothed him and yet stirred fire in his blood; such a juxtaposition yet he could not think of anything more fitting for a Lord of Chaos to feel.

He adored her.

Lidding his eyes, Discord leaned in and pressed a firmer kiss to her lips, his arm tightening around her waist as Fluttershy hummed in her throat, kissing him back. Desire swirled within him once more and he couldn’t help but slide a hand down her body and give her ass a light squeeze, a small noise of surprise escaping her as he did so. He wouldn’t never tire of it.

“DISCORD!!”.

Discord broke their kiss and sighed heavily, wilting slightly. “Didn’t I tell you? Worst. Timing. Ever.” he huffed, Fluttershy smiling nervously as he turned to see Rainbow Dash standing in the doorway of the donut shop.

“YOU BIG LOUSY-" Rainbow Dash flashed forward towards them, Discord smartly stepping behind Fluttershy, putting her between them both and making Rainbow Dash skid to a halt in front of Fluttershy, almost barrelling into them both. She might be fast but he could be faster when he wanted to. And although he wasn’t scared of her, he didn’t want to fight with one of Fluttershys closest friends.

“Fluttershy!! Are you ok!?”. Rainbow Dash began to pat Fluttershy all-over and Discord had to practically tie his hands together to stop himself from flapping at her. “What happened!? Did he hurt you??!”. Rainbow Dash glared at Discord over Fluttershy’s shoulder, Discord rolling his eyes at her theatrics.

Fluttershy smiled reassuringly, holding her hands up. “I’m fine Dashie, really! Discord and I just....had a talk is all". She paused when she noticed the others walking up to join them, waving at them. “Hi girls! I’m ok!”.

“Fluttershy! We were so worried when you disappeared like that!”. Twilight came up with Sunset Shimmer close behind, both giving Discord an unimpressed look.

The group went silent, all staring at Discord with various levels of annoyance, Discord making a noise of contempt in his throat. “Ladies please, as you can see she is perfectly unharmed” he gestured to Fluttershy, outlining her shape with his hands. “Not even a hair on her head is out of place!”. Straightening, he tapped his chin, grinning wickedly. “Might’ve ruffled a few of her feathers though".

Fluttershy blushed as he chuckled, lightly tapping one of his hands as he put them on her shoulders. “Behave" she said softly, smiling as Discord rested his chin on the crown of her head. She laid her hand on top of his and turned to the others, smiling shyly. “Girls, Discord and I had a...a much needed talk. There was an...incident-" she blushed madly and looked at her feet. “- a few days ago and it made us both realize that...well, we’d been avoiding an issue between us. That we didn’t want to be just friends anymore”. She paused and took a breath. “We like each other....a lot".

Sunset Shimmer rolled her eyes discreetly, a small smirk on her face as if to say “what else is new?”, Rarity’s worried expression turning knowing a few seconds after Sunset. Pinkie's expression turned from clueless to ecstatic and she screeched, jumping up and down on the spot excitedly. AppleJack tipped her hat with a sigh; only Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle seemed to stay clueless. “What does that mean? What’s going on?” Rainbow Dash asked.

Discord looked at her over Fluttershys shoulder, an eyebrow quirked. “We’re dating" he said flatly, Fluttershy hunching her shoulders in embarrassment, her reddened cheeks deepening their colour.

“WHAT!?”. Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy aghast, Twilight adjusting her glasses with a small embarrassed blush on her face. “You can’t be serious?! Fluttershy?”.

“Its true" Fluttershy confirmed, taking hold of Discord’s hand once more as he moved to stand beside her, looking down at her adoringly. “I’ve had these...feelings for him for a while now but never acted on it because I didn’t want to potentially ruin what we had...as it turns out, he was thinking the same way" she smiled, leaning against him. “Everything just...fell into place after that".

“EEEEEEE! This is so EXCITING!! You two are SO CUTE!” Pinkie Pie squealed, hopping forward to embrace Fluttershy tightly while Discord discreetly cleaned out his ear drum. “ohmygosh! We need cupcakes! Ice cream! Something to celebrate!”.

“Well we are outside the donut shop, how about we start with that?” Sunset Shimmer said, smiling as Pinkie Pie bounced over to her instead. “Great idea! Delicious and convenient!”.

As the group turned to go inside, Fluttershy put a hand on Rainbow Dash’s shoulder, looking at Discord. “Could you give us a minute please?” Discord looked back and forth between them both then kissed her cheek. “Alright, not a second later though". He gave her hand a squeeze then sauntered after the others, walking beside Twilight. “You know, that little warding spell you put around Fluttershys house to keep me out was almost impressive”. Twilight turned red and began to splutter. “Ward spell!? I would never-".

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow as they disappeared inside the shop, the conversation becoming muffled. “They did what? Ugh, nevermind". She turned back to Rainbow Dash to find her glaring, Fluttershy sighing at the look on her face. “Dashie-".

“Seriously Fluttershy?! After all the stunts he’s pulled?!”.

Fluttershy frowned delicately. “I know he’s made some mistakes in the past Rainbow Dash, but Discord isn’t like that anymore. He cares about us, all of us. And he’s trying his best to be a better person. You can't keep judging him for what he did before”. She leaned over, trying to get Rainbow Dash to look at her when Rainbow folded her arms, glaring at the floor. “I’m sure if you spent some more time together, you'd have a lot of fun".

Rainbow Dash fidgeted for a moment, shrugging her shoulders as she glared at the floor. Then something changed in her expression and when she spoke, her voice was small. “I just....don’t want you to get hurt”.

Fluttershy blinked then smiled softly, pulling Rainbow Dash into a tight hug, Rainbow Dash holding her back just as tight. “I’m grateful to you for trying to protect me Rainbow Dash. You’ve always been there for me, even when we were little. But...this isn’t something I need you to protect me from. This is something I need you to support me with”. She leaned back, tilting Rainbow Dash's chin gently so that she could look at her properly. “I know that I might get hurt but if I do, it wont hurt so much knowing I have my best friends to help me through it". She smiled with more confidence and Rainbow Dash smiled back, bumping Fluttershy's shoulder with her fist slightly. “Of course I’ll be there for you! Jeez, have I ever let you down before?” she said, her nose in the air, ever still so full of self importance. Fluttershy chuckled. “No, you haven’t".

There was the sound of a sniffle then suddenly Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were pulled into a bone-crushing hug, squashed together against a solid chest. “UGH! I love happy endings!”.

Fluttershy chuckled as Rainbow Dash wiggled out of Discords grip, glaring at him as he continued to cuddle Fluttershy. “Dude! Personal space!”. She folded her arms. “She wasn’t even gone 30 seconds! Are you gonna be this clingy all the time?”.

“Actually you were gone one minute and twenty seconds...I gave you the extra time because you’re old friends" he responded smoothly, then nuzzled the top of Fluttershy's head. “And if you don’t think I’m going to cherish every second I have with this walking Aphrodite then we clearly have different ideas of how to have a good time".

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes as Fluttershy blushed, pulling away from him and taking hold of his hand instead. “Its ok, we were done anyway". She smiled at Rainbow Dash who smiled back, both of them turning to go back to the shop when Discord pulled on Fluttershys hand, holding her back. “Mind if I have a moment of your time now?”.

“Oh! Of course" she said, nodding at Rainbow Dash when she paused to wait for them. Rainbow shrugged and walked inside, sliding into the booth beside Sunset Shimmer as Fluttershy turned back to Discord. “Something wrong?”.

Discord rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. “I just erm...I need...would like to ahh...” he sighed and drooped slightly. “I would like to apologise".

“Apologise? For what?” Fluttershy asked, Discords cheeks turning red as he looked around. “Well I just...I mean...I shouldn’t have popped in on you like I did when you were ahhh-" he drifted off, Fluttershy’s own cheeks reddening as she hid her face behind her hair. “It was an invasion of your privacy and I shouldn’t have just...anyway, I’m sorry".

“Its ok" she said softly. “You weren’t to know".

“But I shouldn’t have done it, it’s just I....” he rubbed his arm and looked at her earnestly. “It was you who called me. I couldn’t ignore it".

Fluttershy smiled shyly and looked up at him. Stepping close, she wrapped her arms around his middle, burying her face in his sternum as she hugged him tightly. “You’re forgiven. I know it was an accident. Just a...very embarrassing one on my part" she laughed softly as Discord wrapped his own arms around her, closing his eyes as he laid his cheek on the top of her head. "Thank you" he murmured into her hair, Fluttershys arms tightening momentarily. 

They stayed together for a moment longer before Discord pulled back slightly, keeping her in his arms. “Maybe I should just wait until you text me in the future? Then we can avoid any future erm...embarrassments?”

Fluttershy bit her lip then leaned up on her tip toes to whisper in his ear, her voice low and teasing. “Well...maybe in the future it wouldn’t be such a bad thing...if you come when I say your name". Discords eyes widened, blinking at her owlishly, his whole face hot as she smiled playfully up at him, giving him a quick peck on the lips before pulling away and heading towards the shop, leaving Discord to stare after her, red-faced and wanting. 

“Oh my~”


End file.
